Maybe This World is Another Planet's Hell
by Andais DiCaporetti
Summary: this story is about gotens twin sister yes a twin sister and she falls in love with trunks. i got the title from a quote by Aldous Huxley. i took this story down when they stopped nc17 bc it had a lemon but ive fixed it and its better than before.
1. chappie 1

"It's a boy!" Bulma said with joy. ChiChi sat up to look at her son. "Wait there's still another one."  
  
"Here we go again." Chichi said and laid back down. Bulma handed the boy to her father and got ready for the next one.   
  
"It's a girl!" Bulma said a few seconds later. The babies where wrapped in blankets and given to ChiChi. She held one in each arm.  
  
"Goten and Chiku."  
  
**7 years later**  
  
"I'll get it!" Chiku yelled after hearing a knock at the door. She opened it. "Hi, Trunks!"  
  
"Hey Chi, is Goten home?"  
  
"Yeah he's in his room." Trunks walked up stairs and Chiku went back to read a manga. Trunks knocked on Goten's door.  
  
"Come in." Trunks walked in.  
  
"Hey Goten, I was wondering if you wanted to go sparring?"  
  
"Sure!" he jumped off his bed and turned off the TV, and they ran down stairs.  
  
"Where are ya going." Chiku asked as they ran through the living room.  
  
"We're going sparring." Goten replied.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks said before thinking. He looked at Goten, who was furious. "As long as you don't get in our way."  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." She ran over to them and they left. They walked out to a field near Goten's house.  
  
"Hey Goten?" Chiku asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think you could teach me…"  
  
"No, Chi, now go sit by that rock." She pouted but did what she was told.  
  
"Why won't you teach her?" Trunks asked after she was gone.  
  
"Because my mom doesn't want her to learn and she told me that if I taught her I'd get no food for a week." Goten said with the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I see your point. Are you ready Goten?" they dropped into fighting stance and charged at each other.  
  
**********  
  
Chiku sat down by the rock and pulled out her manga. 'If they won't teach me than I'll have to teach myself.' She thought as she watched there every move.  
  
*********  
Nine years had passed. Chiku had master everything except the transformation to super Saiyan. Chiku came straight home from school that day. She ran to her room, sank to the floor and cried. She ran into her bathroom after hearing a knock at her door. Her anger grew more as her brother opened her bedroom door and knocked on her bathroom door. She stuck her head in the sink and splashed cold water on her face but to no avail. After drying her face she look in the mirror. Her black, bloodshot eyes had been replaced by depthless, pupiless green ones. A gust of wind blew her chin length, black hair up into golden spikes and she screamed.  
  
**********  
  
Goten heard the front door slam. He stuck his head out of his door just in time to see his twin sister run into her room. He walked to her door and knocked lightly. After hearing her bathroom door shut, he walked in and went over to the other door. He felt a powerful blast of energy come for her bathroom and he opened the door just enough to see in. Sure enough, his sister was standing there in super Saiyan form. She turned and kicked the door without a moment's notice, causing Goten's arm to get caught and brake. He screamed in pain.  
  
*********  
  
Gohan felt a strong blast of energy come for Chiku's room. Halfway up the stairs he heard Goten scream. He opened the door just in time to see Chiku jump out her window and run. Gohan gave Goten a senzou bean. A few seconds later Goten got up and called Trunks.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks it's Goten."  
  
"Goten what's wrong?"  
  
"Its Chi, she's lost her mind."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok, I'll go look for her."  
  
"Trunks, be on your guard. She's a super Saiyan."  
  
"Ok, Goten. Bye."  
  
**********  
  
As soon as she was far enough away from the house she decide to fly. She flew to the cliff and look out over the edge.  
  
**********  
  
He hung up the phone and ran off. He felt a very high energy level about five miles away from the Son residence. He landed about ten feet away from her.  
  
"Chi, its me Trunks." She turned and dropped into a fight stance upon hearing his voice. "Do you need someone to talk to?"  
  
"No, I need someone to fight with." She said and lunged at him.   
  
Before he knew it she had landed a punch in his jaw. He stumbled back and tried to conceal the pain.  
  
"Chi, I don't want to hurt you." He said blocking most of her punches. She stopped.  
  
"Don't you get it, Trunks? Nine years ago I started to watch you and Goten spar. Trust me, with the way he's been slacking off I'm probably stronger than him."  
  
"Fine, but if I hurt you too bad, tell me and we'll stop."  
  
"Same goes for you." They dropped into fighting stance and she charged at him.  
  
"So how'd you do it? You know go super Saiyan?" Trunks asked blocking most of her punches.  
  
"I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl and when I asked him about he called me a dirty whore and told me to get out of his life." Trunks looked at her in disbelief. She took advantage of the moment by slamming her knee into his abs and brought her combined fist down in between his shoulder blades when he bent over in pain. He fell face down in the grass. She flew up into the air about thirty-five feet above Trunks. When she looked back down he was gone.  
  
"Looking for me?" He said from behind her. As she turned around, he punched her in the jaw and slammed his other fist into her stomach. Her hair and eyes went back to their original color as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and sat her down on the ground.  
  
"Chi?" Trunks said as he took off his jacket and putting it under her head. "Chiku? Come on wake up." Her eyes opened and she coughed causing blood to fly out of her mouth and onto her face. He tore a piece of his wife beater off and wiped the blood off her face. "Chi, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she sat up clutching her stomach as she sat up and laid her forehead on his chest.  
  
"Got any senzou beans?"  
  
"No, we should get you back." He said starting to get up.  
  
"Wait," She said grabbing the strap of his beater. He stopped and sat back down. She grabbed the piece of fabric from his hand. "Thanks for helping me." She wiped the blood from his nose and lips. He pulled her hand away from his face and cupped the back of her neck, pulling their lips together.  
  
"We should go." He said as the kiss ended.  
  
"Yeah." They stood and flew back to her house in silence. As they approached her house, she took his arm and wrapped it around her waist to make it look like he was supporting her. They flew in through her bedroom window. She walked over to her jewelry box, pulled out two senzou beans, and gave one to Trunks.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." He ate the bean as he walked to her bedroom door. "Are you going to talk to Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Please don't tell him about the fight."  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya." He opened her door.  
  
"Oh, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said turning back towards her.  
  
"Thanks, again."  
  
"No problem." He said and left. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Goten, Gohan." Trunks said as he sat down in the Son's living room.  
  
"Hey Trunks, is she ok?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. I got her to settle down and she told me what was wrong."  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Gohan asked, setting down his book.  
  
"She caught her boyfriend cheating on her." He said quietly. Gohan and Goten both jumped up and transformed into super Saiyans.  
  
"What's his name?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She didn't tell me, and now I understand why she didn't tell you. Look at you two. She's sixteen not ten. She can take care of herself." They sat down but stayed in super Saiyan form. "I gotta go, see ya later." He said and left. Goten got up and went to Chiku's room.  
  
"Chi?" he said knocking lightly. When there was no response he opened the door and peeked in. She was laying on her bed sound asleep. "When did you grow up little sister?" he shut her door and went to his room. 


	2. chappie 2

disclaimer: i dont own dbz. thank u too everyone who reviewed. i got the title from Aldous Huxley. enjoy and please review!  
**********  
  
A week had past. School had ended less than four hours ago and Chiku and Trunks had just finished training.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've never heard of exhilarated graduation?" She laughed and then went on. "It's when you graduate before you normally would."  
  
"And you did that?" she nodded her head. "Are you sure Goku is your dad?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you making fun of my dad? Do I have to remind you that I just kicked your ass out there?" he stopped laughing immediately. "Speaking of my Dad. Wanna come to King Kai's Planet with me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Ever since I met him at the world tournament I've been going there every summer to train with him."  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving in two days and I stay for two weeks."  
  
"I'll have to ask."  
  
"Trunks, Chiku lunch!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen window as if on cue.  
  
"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg." Trunks said as he got up and ran.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" she screamed and ran after him. As she caught up to him, she stuck her foot in between his legs and made him trip. He landed flat on his face. As she jumped over him, he grabbed her ankle and she fell. They both got up and ran towards the door. Chiku was about to run into the front door, but a pair of strong, muscular arms grabbed her and pulled her back. Trunks pasted her and ran in to the house. As he neared the kitchen he heard voices.  
  
"Hey mom, who are you talking to?" he walked into the kitchen and saw Chiku and Bulma setting the table.  
  
"What took you so long, Trunks?" Chiku said with a smile on her face.  
  
After lunch, they went back outside.  
  
"How did you do that?" Trunks asked as soon as they were out of Bulma's ear range.  
  
"Do what?" She asked with as innocent smile and sat down in the grass.  
  
"You know what. I took the most direct way to the kitchen and you got there before me." He said as he sat beside her.  
  
"Have you heard of instant transmission?"  
  
"Nope," he said after a moments thought.  
  
"Before we were born my dad was on a planet called Yardrat, he learned it there. What happens is you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. Maybe my dad could teach you when we go."  
  
"Speaking of that I forgot to ask my mom. I'll be right back." She stood up after he did and looked at her watch.  
  
"Actually I have to go. I'll come by later." She hugged him and placed her index and middle fingers between her eyes. After a few seconds her outline began to blink. "See ya."  
  
"See ya, Chi." He said as she disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks walked into the living room where Bulma was reading a book.  
  
"Hey mom, do you think I could go with Chiku to King Kai's planet?"  
  
"For what, honey?" she asked setting her book down.  
  
"To see Goku."  
  
"Sure, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Two days and were staying for two weeks."  
  
"Ok." She picked up her book and started reading again.  
  
"Hey Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Chiku?"  
  
"I think she's a very nice and intelligent girl. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." He said and walked up stairs. Vegeta was standing in the hall.  
  
"So you've been training Kakarrot's brat."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I followed your Ki's into the woods today. She's better than I thought she would be. What surprises me is that you'd rather fight a girl than me. Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then lets go boy. Outside now."  
  
**********  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma, its Chiku. Is Trunks around?"  
  
"Yeah but, Vegeta really beat him up while they were training and he's asleep."  
  
"Oh, could you tell him to call me when he feels better?"  
  
"Ok, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, see ya." Chiku hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Umm… I'm gonna go to bed good night everyone." She said looking from ChiChi to Gohan and back.  
  
"But Chiku, its only eight o'clock." ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah I know Mom, I have a headache. I just need some rest.  
  
"Ok, goodnight." She glanced at Gohan who eyed her suspiciously. He quickly turned his attention back to the floor where his five-year-old daughter was playing with Goten. When she got to her room she grabbed her last senzou bean and instant transmissioned to Trunks' room. She ran over to his bedside.  
  
"Trunks?" she said shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey Chi." He whispered. She pulled out the senzou bean and put it in his mouth. A few hot tears of relief fell as a smile spread across her face. He wiped them away after the bean kicked in. Then, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.   
  
"Why did he do this to you." She asked running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"He found out about our training sessions." She walked over towards the door and opened it but Trunks' hand closed it. "No."  
  
"Why not? He deserves to get beaten by a girl."  
  
"Chi, you're not ready yet." She tried to open the door again but his hand was still on it. "If you go out there now he could hurt you severely or even worse, kill you."  
  
"Fine you win." She said placing both hands on his face and she kissed him. As she did this one of her hands slinked its way down his chest to his abs. He moved both of his hands to her hips. As the kiss grew more passionate her hand crept over to the doorknob. She broke the kiss suddenly and pushed his head into the door as she opened it. He collapsed in her arms. "I'm sorry Trunks but, justice needs to be served and I haven't even showed you how powerful I really am." She said as she picked him up and tucked him back in bed.   
  
*********  
  
ooo can she beat vegeta? i dunno. can trunks regain conscienousness before is girl friend gets killed? find out of the next episode of... of... well just wait til the next chapter. 


	3. chappie 3

ah a new chappie sorry i didnt get it out last week, family problem. well, for the 2 people that read this story, here it is. (i dont own dbz or the quote i used for the title. and i dont make any money off of it)  
  
**********  
  
She walked through the halls of Capsule Corporation until she found the large steel door she was looking for. In one powerful motion she kicked the door off the hinges. Vegeta stopped his training and looked at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I believe you can." She walked in. he stared at her with amazement. The 500x gravity didn't phase her one bit. "Why did you beat Trunks up so badly?"  
  
"We were sparring. I guess training a little girl has weakened his skill." Her aura blazed around her as he finished his statement. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He was about to blast her to hell when he realized, they weren't in the gravity room anymore. They both backed away from each other.  
  
"I'm impressed, brat. So, where are we? I'd like to know where to send the ambulance."  
  
"We're about a mile away from your house and to tell you the truth, I'm not going to be the one who needs the ambulance."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You watched us spar, didn't you? Trunks went super a few times and I didn't and I still beat him. So I think I'll use my little trick. You may not think its much now but just wait 'til your kissing ground." Without further notice she flew at him. Vegeta just stood there like a rock.  
  
'This is pathetic. A Saiyan prince fighting a little third class girl. I'll bet she doesn't even pack a hard pun…' Before he could register what happened he was on his back in a patch of thick grass. He looked up to see a super Saiyan standing in front of him.  
  
"Congratulations, brat, you the first female to go super." He stumbled to his feet. "But it's still not good enough." He transformed, too.  
  
"We'll just find out then, won't we." She flew at him again. After two and a half-hours of punches, kicks, and ki blasts, Vegeta fell to the ground. In a blind rage, Chiku powered up. "KAME…HAME…" she moved her hands to cup the large white energy ball that was obviously aimed at Vegeta. As she was about to say the last part and release the ball, someone grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her causing her to lose the ball.  
  
"Chiku, stop." She turned after he loosened his grip, to see Trunks floating behind her in super Saiyan form. After a few seconds she calmed down and fell into his arms.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're so lucky he's been training all day. If he would have been at full power, you'd have been the one down here." She looked down to realize they were on the ground.  
  
"Trunks I'm so sor…" out of the corner of her eye she saw a growing light. She looked past it to see Vegeta smirking. "Look out!" she threw Trunks up into the air and made a shield. Then, all of a sudden the light was gone and a dark figure was standing over Vegeta's still body.  
  
"So, you've got a headache?" the person in the shadows said as he moved into the light.  
  
"Gohan, I can explain everything."  
  
"You don't need to. It all fits together now. Always following Goten and me around. I always thought it was loneliness, you know, not having any girls your age around."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Nope, Mom was always against you learning how to fight. She just wanted you to be a normal girl. I wanted to teach you but every time I would go to ask you, you never seemed interested."  
  
"You did teach me something. Nine years ago when you were teaching Videl and Goten how to fly, I sat in the woods and watched." She walked over to Vegeta, flung him over her shoulder, and flew into the air. "Come on let's go inside." After they got back, Gohan and Trunks helped Chiku bandage up Vegeta and they walked into the living room.   
  
"Come on Chi, it's 11:30, we should get home." Gohan said.  
  
"Fine, could you go outside and wait for me, I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and left. She put her arms around Trunks' neck. "I'm really sorry about that." She said lightly grazing her thumb over the bruised cut on his forehead. He winced slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It'll be gone by tomorrow. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than you think." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her. She whimpered and pulled back as he ran his hands up her back.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked. She turned slightly and edged her way towards the door.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He looked at her navy shirt and saw a dark streak across the midsection of her back. He walked over to her and pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal a rather large Ki burn. "It's nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Chi, it needs to be cleaned out right now before it gets infected." He took her hand and pulled her towards the infirmary.  
  
"But Gohan's waiting for me."  
  
"Well, he can wait a little longer." He said as he stopped and looked at her.   
  
Realizing there was no way out of it she said, "Fine, but, promise me one thing. No needles."  
  
"Fine." They walked into the large white room. She took off her shirt and laid face down on the metal table.  
  
"Hurry up, you know I don't like this." He patted the blood away, cleaned it with peroxide, and wrapped it with gauze.  
  
"Here." He said throwing an extra Capsule Corp. tee shirt at her. "I don't think your mom would want you coming home in that." He indicated to the navy scrap on the floor. She put it on and they walked to the front door.  
  
"Thanx for fixing me up."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I… guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah." She kissed him and walked outside.  
  
"Bye." She yelled as they flew away.  
  
"Nice shirt." Gohan said.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks gave it to me."  
  
"What was wrong with yours?" she stopped suddenly. He stopped and faced her.  
  
"I know what your thinking and no we didn't do that. When I was saying goodbye to him, he found a ki burn on my back. He fixed me up." She pulled up her shirt to prove it. "Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like flying anymore." He sighed and picked her up. "No that's not what I meant." She said giggling. She took his hand and instant transmissioned them home. "That's what I meant." His amazed look faded as he walked to her door.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Like who?" he turned towards her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Trunks? Yeah, I guess so, why?"  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret. Your only 16 remember."   
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do. Goodnight." She turned her back on him and after she heard him leave she went to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes after Trunks clean up the infirmary, Bulma came home from the grocery store. Trunks walked into the kitchen to help her.  
  
"Trunks, where's your father?"  
  
"Umm… Dad and I were sparring again and a… he's up stairs asleep." Trunks said putting away the last thing. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Mom."  
  
"Goodnight dear." Trunks walked up to his room and fell asleep.  
  
*****2 days later*****  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving." Chiku yelled as she walked into the kitchen. ChiChi was bent over the sink, washing dishes. She rinsed her hands and patted them dry on her apron.  
  
"Ok, sweetie. Tell your father I said hi." She said as she hugged her only daughter.  
  
"Ok Mom, bye." She grabbed her capsule case and walked outside. She looked around cautiously.  
  
"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to your big brother?" Chiku turned to see Gohan standing behind her, concealing his ki.  
  
"Damn you Gohan, I thought you were Goten."  
  
"No, I made sure he was busy. I think he's getting suspicious."  
  
"Don't worry I'm stronger enough now, I think I can take him. So what's he doing?"  
  
"Helping Panny master flying."  
  
"Well I better get going, bye Gohan."  
  
"Bye Chi." They hugged and she instant transmissioned to capsule corporation. "Hey Bulma, is Trunks ready?" she said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Chiku, I'm not sure. He's up in his room."  
  
"Ok thanks." She said and walked to his room. "Trunks?" she said, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." she walked in. "Hey Chi."  
  
"Hey, ready to go?"  
  
"One second." He moved swiftly around the room, first encapsulating his dresser and stopped at his bed. She noticed the rectangular, cardboard box with a bow on it. He picked it up and handed it to her. "I got you a present."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." She took it and opened it. In the box lay a sword, exactly like Trunks' but a little smaller.  
  
"You kept saying how much you liked mine and how much you wanted to learn, so I figured I'd teach you while we're gone." She laid down the box and ran into his arms.  
  
"Thank you so much." After a moment she loosened her grip on his neck and went back to the box on the floor. While she put hers on, he walked over to his closet and got his. After he put it on, he encapsulated his bed.  
  
"Ready."  
  
She grabbed his waist and pulled him up against herself. She started to giggle when she saw him blush. A few seconds later they were surrounded by darkness. Then they were in a field.  
  
"Where are we?" Trunks asked looking around.  
  
"We're about 20 miles away from my dad's house." She opened her capsule case and pulled out the one marked 'M'. "We'll take my motorcycle." She pushed the button on the top and tossed the capsule. Out of the smoke appeared a sporty green Honda.  
  
"Why don't we just fly?"  
  
"Because I wanna surprise my dad. If we fly, he'll feel our ki's." she got on the bike and started it. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Fine but its going to take forever to get there."  
  
"Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine." She said mockingly and floored it. They arrived a half mile away from Goku's house in less than fifteen minutes. The only thing that separated them was a forest. "Was that fast enough for you?" she said as she shut off her bike and put it back in her case. After walking for a few minutes they came to the edge of a clearing with a cottage in it. "When I say so, I want you to transform and charge up as much as you can without making a sound."  
  
"What for?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Trust me, knowing my dad it'll be funny." She paused. "Ready… set… GO!" they both transformed, simultaneously. After a few seconds Goku came running out of the small cottage. She started giggling. He heard her and followed her voice into the woods. She saw him coming and jumped up into a tree, pulling Trunks with her. He watched her as she transformed back to normal and he did the same. Goku stopped right under them and looked around in bewilderment. At that point, Chiku and Trunks could no longer contain their laughter. Goku looked up to see two teenagers laughing at him.  
  
"All right, get down here now." Chiku jumped down from the tree and ran into her father's arms.  
  
"Daddy I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you, too." Trunks jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Dad, you remember Trunks, don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who's hungry?" Both men said 'yes' immediately and they walked back to the clearing. Chiku stopped and looked around the clearing. After guesstimating the distance between her father's house and the edge of the clearing, she spoke. "Just right." She pulled her capsule case out of her pocket and took the large capsule out. She pushed the button on top and threw it into the area beside her father house. After the smoke cleared, a house, larger than her fathers but not by much, appeared in front of them. She turned to her father and said, "I'm tired of sleeping on your couch." She, then, went into the house. When Goku and Trunks finally came in, Chiku was almost done cooking. "What took you so long guys."  
  
"We were just chatting." Trunks said and sat down at the table.  
  
"I was going to cook, Chi!" Goku said, sitting down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can cook tomorrow. Beside dinners done." She turned from the counter with a tray in her hands. "Sushi anyone?" she sat the tray down and took her seat. In a matter on minutes it was gone.  
  
"Wow, Chiku, that was great! Just like your mothers'."  
  
"Thank you." She said, cleaning up.  
  
"Who's up for a quick spar?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ok, I have something to show you anyway." She said. Trunks smirked knowing that Goku was going to be in for a surprise. After she clean up, they flew to a clearing about 5 miles away from their houses.  
  
"So, what did you want to show me, Chi?" she turned towards him and smirked. Within a few seconds she had transformed. Goku stared at the mirror image of himself in front of him.  
  
"What do ya think?"  
  
"Wow, the first female super Saiyan, the first Saiyan to go super in over a thousand years, and the youngest super Saiyan all in one family. Vegeta must be really jealous now."  
  
"Don't worry, I put him in his place." She said, looking side ways to Trunks.  
  
"So, who's ready to spar?" Goku asked. They spent the rest of the night and most of the next nine days doing that. On the morning of the tenth day, Chiku woke up to the feeling of something wrapping itself around her waist.  
  
**********  
ooo what could it be? who knows? i am crazy, you know. r+r. 


	4. chappie 4

ok folks next chapter disclaimer: i dont own crap but if i did i'd me verrrry rich!  
  
**********  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up hoping to see Trunks, but much to her dismay no one was there. Over the last nine days she realized her feelings for Trunks were more than just friendship and so had he. She laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep, when she felt it again. This time she looked at her waist. It took her a few minutes to process what she saw but when she did, she screamed. Trunks scrambled into her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking around. She slowly pushed back the covers and stood up. Wrapped around her waist was a brown furry tail. "You have a tail!" he said pointing to her waist.  
  
"You have one, too!" she said mimicking his stance. After a few seconds, Goku ran in.  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked, looking back and forth between them. Finally, he looked were their eyes were. "Why do you two have tails?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Chiku said. After everyone got over the initial shock, they decided that today was going to be a rest day.  
  
"I'm going to King Kai's house. I'll be back later." Before Chiku could question her father he was gone. She finished eating her lunch and went into the living room. After settling down on the end of the couch, she picked up her book and started to read. She felt her tail unravel from her waist and start to swish around beside her. As she turned the page of her book, she felt like she was being watched. She looked around and found Trunks standing the doorway, watching her tail swish back and forth. She caught it and pulled it to her side. After a few seconds, Trunks snapped out of it and sat down beside Chiku. As if of its own accord, his tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
**********  
  
Goku knocked on the front door of King Kai's house. He answered the door a few seconds later.  
  
"Hello Goku, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Vegeta."  
  
"Come in." King Kai led him to a small white room. The door closed and Goku concentrated on contacting Vegeta.  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta was training when he felt the change. One minute he was training the next, he was in a white room.  
  
"Hi Vegeta!" he turned to see Goku behind him smiling.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Kakorrot?"   
  
"I need to ask you about Saiyan rituals."  
  
"Go on." Vegeta said, his anger fading.  
  
"Why would a Saiyan grow their tail back?"  
  
Vegeta searched his mind, "Mating season started today." He paused to analyze Goku's facial expressions. It was a mix of confusion and fear. "If a Saiyan's tail is cut off when its born, it will grow back for the first mating season they are eligible for."  
  
"When are they eligible for that?"  
  
"Females, 16 and males, 17." The confusion left Goku's face, but the fear remained.  
  
"Crap, I left them together."  
  
"What's going on, Kakorrot?"  
  
"Well, it looks like we're going to be grandfathers. I have to go…" Goku turned towards the door to leave when Vegeta grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't try to fight it. It was bound to happen anyway."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yes, your daughter is worthy enough to marry my son. Kakorrot, she beat me while we were sparring. Whether you want to believe it or not, she is worthy to be a princess." The room around Vegeta began to fade back into the gravity room as Goku lost his concentration.   
  
**********  
  
After feeling a familiar ki enter the area, Chiku pushed Trunks off of her and ran back to her room in only her underwear.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Trunks turned around to see Goku standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He eyed the shirtless teenager. "Where's Chiku?"  
  
"She's back in her room taking a… umm… nap, I think." He said trying to push her tee shirt and jeans under the couch inconspicuously. Goku walked back to Chiku's room and knocked on the door. After hearing nothing, he peeked in and saw his daughter sleeping. He smiled and went to his house. Trunks sighed heavily after he left. He picked up Chiku's clothing and walked back to her room.  
  
"Chi?" he said, lightly knocking on her door. She opened it a crack. He slipped her clothes through the crack and went to his room. For the rest of the night they stayed in their rooms. But at 11:30 a dark figure entered her room.  
  
**********  
  
Chiku woke to the feeling of something wet on her lips. It stopped and she opened her eyes. Trunks was sitting on the side of her bed looking down at her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he chuckled and leaned down to her ear.  
  
"Run." He whispered. She kicked him off her bed and jumped out her window. Her only option was to run into the woods and she did. After a few minutes of dodging limbs and jumping over brush, she stopped and jumped up into a tree.  
  
'Why am I running? I can beat him.' She looked around cautiously.   
  
'You're running because he told you to run.' Her conscience told her.  
  
'Well, would you run if you saw a predatory look in your boyfriends eyes?'  
  
'Point taken.' Just then Trunks stopped right underneath her.  
  
"You can't hide forever, Chi!" Trunks said in a slightly raspy voice. He walked away but looped around to the tree he saw her sitting in. She sat up in the tree; unsure of where he had gone but after a few seconds she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw Trunks on the limb behind her. He smiled and held his hand out to her. She stood up and looked around, unsure of what to do.  
  
'If I take his hand, game over, I lose. Or if I fight him, I might win. Might.' She thought.  
  
'Why waste your energy? Trust me, take his hand and everything will be fine.' Her conscience told her.  
  
'No, I'll fight.' She jumped out of the tree and down to the ground where she crouched into her fighting position. He followed her.  
  
"Good, I want a girl who can take care of herself." He crouched down, too. "Any time." She ran at him, landing a kick and a punch every once in a while, until Trunks got tired of playing. She threw a punch at him. Instead of blocking it he grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. She screamed out in pain as her back connected with the cold bark of the tree.  
  
**********  
  
Goku sat up in his bed after feeling Trunks and Chiku's ki's rise.   
  
"It's starting." He said quietly to himself. After a few minutes he heard his daughter scream out in pain. His aura flared around him but he stayed, one reason being Vegeta had told him it was bound to happen. The other, if he went out there and intervened they could take him out easily. He, instead, laid back down and tried to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
She sank to the leaf-littered forest floor, blood leaking from her mouth. 'He's too strong.' She thought. He walked over to her and held his hand out to her like before.  
  
"If it hurts to bad, take my hand. I'll a…" he paused a second to look her over. "Fix you up." He smirked. This action lit a fire in Chiku. In one swift motion, she kicked his legs out from under him and grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg up as far as she could. With all the energy she could pull together in that short amount of time, she let go of her ankle and forced it down into his stomach. He let out a loud inhuman wail/growl noise and curled up into a ball, giving Chiku the time she needed to recover. She stood up and crouched back down into her fighting stance. Trunks followed suit a few seconds later. Their fighting continued for an hour before Chiku made another senseless mistake. She was becoming slower by the minute causing her to make small mistakes at first then the she made the biggest mistake. She went to kick him when he grabbed her leg and swung her into a tree. The fight was over she had lost. Trunks walked over to her. This time instead of rejecting his hand she took it. He pulled her up off the damp ground and took her in his arms. He flew back to their house and in through her open bedroom window. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, carefully. He, then, pulled a tin case out of the pocket of his pants and opened it. Inside the case were a few senzou beans. He pulled one out for himself and one out for Chiku.  
  
"Here, you earned it, Princess." He said, slipping it into her mouth. He sat down on her bedside and kissed her softly.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks and Chiku lay side by side naked in her bed.  
  
"When the time comes I want you to marry me." He said suddenly. She smiled.  
  
"Yes. I will." He kissed her lips softly. Then he trailed kisses down her neck to the area right below her collarbone. He kissed her there tenderly before sinking his teeth in. She screamed out in pain. He started to purr as her blood seeped into his mouth. After a few seconds the blood flow stopped and he returned to her mouth, smearing her blood on her lips as he kissed her. "What did you do to me."  
  
'I marked you. You're mine now forever. I love you.' He told her telepathically.  
  
'I love you, too, Trunks.' She fell asleep in his arms a few seconds later.  
  
**The next day, back on Earth**  
  
Bulma turned on the TV to watch her soap operas, but much to her dismay the news was on. She was about to turn it off when the reporter said:  
  
"More news about the attack on South City right after the break." She shot up from her seat and ran to the gravity room. After she typed in the override code, she ran in.  
  
"Vegeta, South City is under attack."  
  
"Keep Bra with you and don't leave the house." He ordered and ran out. A few minutes later, he landed in front of Dende's palace. Mr. Popo ran up to him. "I need to speak to Kakorrot." He said before Mr. Popo could say anything. He nodded and led Vegeta inside to a white room, much like the one at King Kai's.  
  
**********  
  
Goku was making breakfast when all of a sudden he was in a white room.  
  
"Kakorrot, South City is under attack. I need you and the brats to get to earth as fast as you can."  
  
"Any idea on who it is?"  
  
"I have no clue but if I had to guess I'd say more androids." The room faded around Goku. He turned off the stove and ran over to his daughter's house. After he knocked on her bedroom door, he heard whispers then the door cracked open. A sleepy, ravaged girl stood on the other side of the door, wearing only her bathrobe.  
  
"Good morning, Daddy." Chiku said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie." She looked into her father's eyes and saw the concern there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Earth is under attack. I'm going to see Baba. When you're finished getting ready, you and Trunks need to go back to Earth and find Vegeta. Do you think you could hunt down Trunks and tell him that?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah, I think I could find him." He kissed her forehead and left. When she turned around, she saw Trunks scrambling to pick up his discarded clothes from last night. He kissed her lightly before crossing the hall to his room. About fifteen minutes later they emerged from their rooms, both in their fighting gi and both wearing their swords. As they walked down the hall, their tails entwined. Upon reaching the front door, she took the lead and flipped open the keypad outside the door. After she pressed the red button, the house disappeared into a puff of smoke and she put the capsule into a small pocket on her sword case. She turned and looked at Trunks. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." He answered. She put her arm around his neck and he put his around her waist. 


	5. chappie 5

disclaimer: i don't own anything... except for my pants. but anyway, this is the last chapter. its not as good as i wanted it to be but yeah i hope you don't grille me for it too bad. i was thinking of writing a sequel. if i do it will be based on goten and his lucky lady. that probably won't be out for a very long time. and im also working on another story. i should have the first chapter posted this weekend. oh well on with the fic!!  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Tien, and Piccolo had gathered a mile outside South City. All of a sudden Trunks and Chiku appeared, still holding each other. They let go of each other and stood side by side, tails still entwined. As Vegeta walked over to them Gohan, Goten, and Videl dropped out of the sky. Vegeta ignored their presents and stopped of Trunks and Chiku. The rest of the group looked on as the two demi-Saiyans bowed in front of Vegeta. When they raised their heads, Vegeta nodded and kissed Chiku's forehead.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Goten asked, walking up to Chiku. Trunks pulled her close after he saw the angry look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about." She hissed, not looking at him.  
  
"Your wrong. You're my sister, I have a right to worry about you." He paused. "And what the hell are you doing here? Go home right now." Chiku ignored him and started to talk strategy with Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"All right, dad went to talk to Baba. If we do need his help he'll be here soon." Goten became so enraged that he transformed and pulled Chiku away from Trunks by her left arm. Out of instinct, she formed a ki ball in her hand and held it to his chest. "Don't make me kill you brother." Goten let go of her arm and transformed back to normal.  
  
"Who taught you how to do that?"  
  
"Same person who taught you." The ball faded and she walked back over to Trunks and Vegeta. "Did you check it out yet?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, two androids, one boy and one girl. They don't seem to be doing anything anymore. It's almost as if they just wanted to get our attention."  
  
"All right everyone listen up. We need to get the androids out of the city. Trunks and I will go and lour them out. Once we get them out of the city, we will try to negotiate. If they get hostile, Trunks will take the boy and I'll take the girl. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Come on." She said to Trunks and they left.  
  
"All right would someone mind explaining this to me?" Goten said.  
  
"Chi's been training for nine years. She's a super Saiyan. She can fly. But what I don't understand is, why do they have tails?" Gohan explained.  
  
"You wouldn't know would you. You had your tail for awhile after you were born. When Saiyan mating season happens a Saiyan's tail grows back if it was cut off when they were born." Vegeta said. After a few seconds Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"No, she's only sixteen. She can't be."  
  
"Well she is." Vegeta said.  
  
"What can't she be?" Goten screamed.  
  
"They're bonded!" Gohan screamed back. Goten stared at him blankly. "They're going to get married and have children."  
  
**********  
  
Chiku and Trunks landed in front of a burning building. Chiku looked around at the scene. Two fire trucks, two ambulances, and about two dozen volunteer citizens were helping put out the fire and helping injured people. Trunks looked around, too. His aura blazed as he watched the chaotic scene. She laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They have everything under control. They don't need our help." He nodded and calmed down. Her hand found his and they started to walk down the street away from the scene.  
  
"Do you sense them anywhere?" He asked her.  
  
"No." They walked a little further. She suddenly stopped as they walked past an alley. "I feel something down there. It's not big but it's not as low as a human's." They walked down the alley but stopped immediately after seeing two sets of vivid, green eyes come towards them. Then, they stepped into the light. The android on the left was a teenage boy with short, spiky, platinum blonde hair. A teenage girl stood to his right. Her silky, blonde hair fell a little past her shoulders and her slanted green eyes were fixed on them.  
  
"So, I guess you're the androids." Trunks said.  
  
"And I guess you've come to kill us." The girl said mimicking Trunks' tone.  
  
'On my count, fly up above the buildings.' Trunks conveyed to her through their minds. 'One... two... three!' They grabbed each other's hands and flew up into the sky.  
  
"Where the hell are they going?" The girl yelled.  
  
"I don't know, 21. Can we please go now? They've seen us and they know what we intend to do. And in case you didn't sense it, those two are extremely strong and in our weaken condition we can be easily defeated."  
  
"They weren't that strong. I mean, did you see them? A little boy and a little girl with swords. That's it."  
  
"Wait a minute, Dr. Gero did this. He underestimated these people and he was killed. Now your going to do it and get us killed."  
  
"Fine you stay here." 21 said and took off after Trunks and Chiku.  
  
"21 wait!" He yelled taking off after her.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks and Chiku floated above the city, waiting for the androids. After a few minutes, the girl appeared then the boy. They took this as their cue and flew towards the field where they had left the rest of the warriors.  
  
**********  
  
Goku landed in front of Baba's small cottage and knocked on the door. Baba answered it a few seconds later.  
  
"Baba I need to go to Earth and help destroy the androids." Baba was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, how many times have you gone back?"  
  
"Once. In sixteen years I've only gone back once." He said growing impatient. She didn't answer immediately.  
  
"Fine you have one day."  
  
********  
  
Trunks and Chiku landed in front of the others and the androids landed about twenty feet away.  
  
"Number 18."  
  
"21." 18 said moving away from the group, towards the androids.  
  
"Gero said he wasn't going to finish you two."  
  
"He didn't. He did, however, put us on timers just in case he met an untimely demise." 21 explained. "Where are 16 and 17?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"I'm sorry." 21 said emotionlessly. "So what, did you turn soft?"  
  
"Yes. If I wouldn't have these people would have killed me." She paused. "I suggest you do the same."  
  
"We," she said indicating to 22 and herself. "Are androids. It is not in our nature to turn soft."  
  
"You better make it part of your 'nature' or else these people will kill you. I can guarantee it."  
  
"No, we will never surrender." 21 said.  
  
"Well, it's your choice." 18 said and moved back towards the group. She stopped beside her husband, Krillin.  
  
"Now how do you know them?" he asked.  
  
"Gero had a little get-together, so to speak, to see how us androids would interact with each other."  
  
"Wait a minute, sixteen years ago Future Trunks and I destroyed that lab."  
  
"My guess is that he had another lab." After listening to their conversation Chiku stepped forward with Trunks and Vegeta at her sides.  
  
"Either surrender or you will be killed." Chiku said.  
  
"I surrender." 22 said from behind 21. He moved away from her and stood beside Trunks. "Screw you, 21. I'd rather be soft then dead."  
  
"Last chance, it's going to be kinda hard to beat us all on your own."  
  
"No." she crouched down into her fighting stance. Trunks and Vegeta did the same but Chiku put her arms out to block them. She looked first at Trunks then at Vegeta. They nodded and backed away taking 22 with them. Chiku crouched into her fighting stance.  
  
"Any time your ready." 21 took this as her cue and flew at Chiku. After only about a half an hour of fighting 21 started to make careless mistakes and seemed to be slacking.  
  
"I remember now!" 18 said suddenly.  
  
"What is it, Hun?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Gero was trying out a new idea. You know how I have synthetic ki? Well they have rechargeable energy cells that can run out. I don't think she was fully charged to begin with. She's going to run out of energy very soon." At that moment, Chiku pushed 21 down to the ground, drew her sword, and put it to 21's neck.  
  
"Give it up. If you surrender now I might just let you live." Chiku said.  
  
"Kill her Chiku. A princess shows no mercy." Vegeta yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"Please I'm sorry. I never meant to her anyone. I… I surrender." Chiku put her sword away.  
  
"Just remember, even at your full power, I can beat you. Just remember that." Chiku said and turned away. Trunks ran up to her and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and they walked back to the others.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I think she knows not to mess with us anymore." Goten walked up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said to her.  
  
"Don't worry you'll go through it next year."  
  
"Come on, I guess we should go home and tell the Queen of Harpies what you've done." Goten said with a chuckle. Just then Goku appeared.  
  
"Hey guys, where are the androids?"  
  
"Well, there's one," Chiku said pointing to 21 who was picking herself up off the ground. "And here's one." She pointed to 22.  
  
"So, they're good androids?"  
  
"You could say that." Chiku answered looking back at 21 and smiled. 21 looked at her coldly and flew off.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to get going." Goten said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chiku asked.  
  
"Well I was a… going to a… follow the android. She was hot." He whispered the last part in his sister's ear. "Bye!" he said and flew off. Chiku looked at Trunks.  
  
"So what do ya say we go tell our mom's what we've done." Trunks' face paled at the thought. 'I'm sure if we stall enough your dad will just blurt it out.'   
  
'Knowing my dad he'd get a kick out of it.' They laughed. Their tails entwined and they flew off. 


End file.
